


still her boy

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Gen, Moms Made Fullmetal 2020, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy might be all grown up but Chris is still looking out for him.Inspired by a noir AU I have in the works
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	still her boy

**Author's Note:**

> Moms Made Fullmetal Week
> 
> Day 4: Homework
> 
> I decided to think outside the box for this prompt but I think it works.

**still her boy**

Chris sat in her office, sipping on a whiskey and smoking a cigarette. The clients were rowdy tonight and she just wanted some peace and quiet.

The door opened and Vanessa peered around the door. ”Roy-Boy’s here.”

The older woman snorted. ”So the prodigal son returns, huh?”

”Yeah, what has he been up to?” Vanessa said with a pout. 

The question was who not what. Chris knew her intelligence was true but she wanted to know what Roy had to say for himself.

”Tell him to come on through, I don’t feel like talking to him in the bar.”

Vanessa nodded and went off to fetch her errant son. Chris stood up and went over to her small drinks cabinet. She poured a second glass of whiskey and topped up her own. She heard the door open.

”It’s been a while since you have been here, Roy Mustang.”

”Chris.” Roy took off his hat and coat and put them on the coat rack. ”I’m sorry, I’ve been busy.”

She handed him the glass. ”Too busy to even drop me a line, huh?.”

”I’ve got a crazy workload.”

She lifted an eyebrow. ”A little birdie tells me that what keeps you occupied is a certain lady.”

”Is that so? What little birdie is this?”

”Can’t you guess?”

”Hmm - square framed glasses?”

”I always knew you were a genius, kid.”

His lips twitched upward. ”It’s nice to finally hear you admit it.”

”Sure.” She snorted. ”So, tell me about her. Are you going to bring her around?”

”I like her a lot but it’s early days. I’ve no intention of scaring her away.”

”Hmm,” she said.

”What’s the hmm for?”

It was time to come clean but she had to do it for her boy’s sake.

She looked him in the eye. ”I did a little digging.”

He shut his eyes and sighed. ”Of course, you did.”

”The weird thing is there is nothing on file for Riza Hawkeye since her father passed away in suspicious circumstances. It’s like she disappeared off the face of the earth to reappear again. Is that even her name?”

”You did your homework,” he said coolly. 

”C’mon Roy Boy. I’m just looking out for you, kiddo.”

”I wish you would stop interfering. I’m capable of making my own decisions.”

It did little to ease her concern. Roy tended to follow his heart rather than his head when making decisions. 

”Just be careful.”

He rolled his eyes, reminding her of the stubborn teenager he used to be. 

Lips twitching, she wagged a finger. ”Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

_Fin_


End file.
